


The Birthday

by WATTPADKID



Category: tronnor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WATTPADKID/pseuds/WATTPADKID
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor tells Troye that he'll not be with for his 10 Birthday and Troye get upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @Kholoudtweets and Tumblr kholoudkhald.tumblr.com

I'll be 20 in a week god I'm getting so old the only one good thing about it that I will be in my Kinda closer to my BoyFriend connor's age we have been dating for 1 year now . but relationship with distance don't last long that's what my mom said but we are gonna prove her wrong our relationship is strong we love each other .

connor would flew across the world just to see me and I do the same

I was on my Laptop just having some Tumblr time till I got a skype call from my one and only Connor Call accepted

"hey" I said so happy to finally get to see mu Con

"what's wrong Con" I asked he looked Tired and his hair was down I was so worried about him .

"I'm Sorry I can't come for your Birthday" he sobbed

"What why?!!" I said

''I'm so sorry I have meetings and a lot to do'' he said as a tear rolled down my eye I wanted to spend my last day as a teenager with my BoyFriend I've always dreamed about the good night kiss and the good morning on my Bday but thats not going to happen I was so sad at that moment but I wanted to show him that I was okay so he wouldn't feel guilty or Stressed out Connor was always that type of person that gets Stressed out easily .

''it's okay Connor I understand'' I said trying to stay strong I haven't seen Connor in person for weeks I couldn't take it anymore I wanted his soft lips on mine his warm touch , his cuddles his everything I adore Connor joel franta .

''you do?'' he said still Sobbing

''yes Connor I do . you know I love you right''

''and I love you too''

''it's okay you will always be by my side''

''I'll Skype you later later okay I have to go now I love you''

''I love you too''

and with that the call ended what now this is fucked up

''Troye sweety it's dinner time'' my mom shouted from downstairs

''coming'' I shouted back

I need to get my shit together

''what's up with you?'' tyde said

''nothing''

''your eyes are red Oh my God have you been crying'' my mom said

''its just something went in my eye it's nothing''

''don't lie to us Troye''

''okay fine Connor can't come for my birthday he have meetings and shit''

''will that's okay you have the rest of your life with him''

''I guess you're Right''

''now c'mon sit down and eat it's your favorite''

''thanks mom''

 

after dinner I came back to my room still having some tumblr time

then I had some youtube time watching Con's old videos he is so funny and perfect I couldn't love him more then I already do he is my rock for when I'm sad or happy he always makes my smile fans say that we are perfect for each other they wish if we were a thing we haven't came out to youtube yet but we are thinking about it they will freak out over it

 

 

(time pass it's one day till the Birthday)

 

tomorrow I will be 20 I can't even

connor didn't skype me today and last night I wonder why maybe he is just busy or something but for sure he will skype me tomorrow he wouldn't miss it Right

suddenly and out of no where something hit my Window what the hell I went over to my Window and opend it just to see Connor standing there with flowers in his hands .

''will surprise'' he said

''oh my god Connor what are doing here??'' I said

''did you Really thought I would miss my Troye boy's birthday''

''Yeah I did you're such a good Actor better then me even''

''Come on get down here''

''no you Come up here''

''fine''

in a matter of seconds Connor was leaning by my Bedroom door Frame

''why did you lie to me and said you were not coming?'' I asked

''will why did you lie to me and said it was Okay?'' he asked back

''I asked you first''

''I asked you second''

''I missed you so much'' Connor said

'' I missed you more then much'' I said

then we Kissed it was not Rough just gentle and loving the Kiss that says everything out foreheads touching it was a KISS TO REMEMBER

''oh my god get a room'' Tyde shouted

''but we are already in a room'' I replied

''then close the door'' he closed the door and walked away

cONNOR blushed he soft cheeks trend to a light shade of pink he looked so cute

''did anyone told that you look so cute when you blush'' I said looking deeply at his beautiful green eyes

''lemm Guess you you and you'' he pecked me on the cheek

''did my family know about this'' I asked

''they were the one who came up with the idea''

''oh my god I love my family''

''just your family?!!''

''my family you are my family and I love you''

''I love you too. now lets get down the streets Troye boy''

''don't you need some sleep''

''it's the middle of the day plus I slept on the plane''

''okay. where do you want to go?''

''I don't know I don't live here you do''

''okay let's go''

we spend an Amazing day together and when it was night Connor was staying in my room it was 10 pm we where watching a movie 'The Duff'

when the movie was finished con whispered something in my ear it was ''I love you troye boy today you are my boy tomorrow you will be my man happy birthday'' and kissed my forehead.


End file.
